


The Best Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

by freakmoch



Series: The Best Fanfics Of All Time [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakmoch/pseuds/freakmoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens between Sora and Kairi. Xemnas rises from hell. What happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

Sora and Kairi walk into a bar.

 

They kiss.

 

Riku screams.

 

Xemnas dies in a puff of smoke.

 

**Ventus is there.**

 

The end.


End file.
